Kiske
Appearance Kiske stands at 5'10" with medium dark brown hair. He always wears something formal looking his go to is always a dress shirt, tie, and jacket with a pair of dress pants. He has soothing blue eyes Personality Kiske is rather easygoing. He won't directly fight anyone who hasn't attacked him frst. He also understands that everyone has their reasons so won't appose anyone for doing what others might find wrong. Biography Kiske spent his whole life learning all about music. He was born in South Blue and always loved listening to the joyous songs the pirates had to sing when they came to his village. One day he snuck onto a pirate ship to experience one of the adventures he heard in the songs he held so dear. After being found out the captain agreed to let him stay on the ship with them only if he would earn his keep. He wasnt good at cleaning or cooking but could play instruments fairly well, so he played shows at the towns the pirates docked at making them a fair bit of money. After noticing his growth the captain decided to leave him in a town with his favorite instrument, his bass trombone, so that he could forge a decent life not being hunted by marines. Kiske felt hurt by being abandoned so practiced untill he was the best he could be and then set out to properly join any crew that would have him. On Crickhollow he met a man named Argo with more ambition than he knew what to do with. After a conversation Argo offered him a spot on his crew which Kiske graciously accepted vowing to help him reach his goal at all costs. The crew name was Corona Company and they sailed around many islands having adventures, most of which were quite spooky in nature. The first island they sailed to after they got their ship the La Fortuna was the island of Yukiryuu. On it they found a nice place to stay while they tried to help out several women that needed it. Argo and Kiske went on to stop the bandits that had kidnapped one of the girls and captured them while saving her. After everything was finished Asami and Kiske became a thing and are currently going steady. Several members of the crew came and went until they had their core three members. Argo, April, and Kiske. They found themselves on Lougetown to see how everyone from Crickhollow had been shaping up since they all set out on their own adventures. April invited him to a party on the first night they were there where she won an auction with his money and got a mystery box. Inside the box was a strange looking apple that Kiske started eating to see why it was so expensive. It turned out to be a devil fruit and it made him a sand man. Character Stats Before traits Strength:50 Stamina:40 Agility:30 Perception:64 Will:36 After traits Professions Entertainer (Primary) Musician An entertainer makes his/her living through putting on shows. This profession is always specialized towards a specific type, and includes Dancer, Musician, Juggler and many more. Knowledge granted is job-specific. Entertainers can use their performance skills, be they song, dance or anything else, to influence others and use them as various buffs. Primary Trait: These entertainers can create performance techniques that exceed Rank 14. Chef (Secondary) A Chef, Cook, Bartender or any other distinct related profession gives kitchen skills and knowledge about food, flavoring, ingredients, drink, and nutrients. They are masters at making the most out of whatever ingredients are available, and know how to create fantastic meals for others to partake in.. Chefs can also create foods which strengthen those who eat it, granting buffs to their allies, but this is primarily outside of combat. Martial Artist (Tertiary) A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Drunken Fist - Fights sporadically as if he were drunk for the fight flowing into the blows and out of them. Mostly unpredictable actions with a small base in wrestling signature moves. Combat Technique Points and Rank: Max Technique Rank: 36 Technique Point Total: 90 Technique Points Used: ''50 ''Technique Points Remaining: 40 Dazzling Performer Point Total: ''19 Dazzling Performer ''Points Used: ''5 Dazzling Performer ''Points Remaining: ''14 '''Techniques': Risoluto Rhapsody (10)-''' Kiske plays a very dirty jazz song that was made for people that had known strife throughout their life. It makes his allies that can hear it remember how they have come this far. With their own unique strength. Stat Buff: +5 strength (2-5 people) '''Apassionato Aria (5 S): Kiske puts his passion for music into a song that adds on to how well people can perceive things since that is the thing he likes most about himself. Stat Buff +3 perception (2-5 people) Suna Suna no mi (15)(8+7): '''Kiske taps further into his fruit to use the power of sand more efficiently, Allowing Kiske to have better control over sand, the ability to create sand, and the ability to become sand Sand Gun (12): Kiske turns his hand to sand and begins pulling extra sand to the end of his index finger forming it into a ball. He then makes a simple finger gun with his hand and pulls the trigger shooting the sand bullet at whoever finds themselves on the wrong side of his finger. (DF formula based) from Suna Suna no mi (8) Mid Sand Shotgun (20): Kiske turns his entire forearm to sand and begins packing extra sand around his wrist. He then swings at his enemy with all of his might the extra sand he put on his wrist shooting out violently like a shotgun shell. (DF formula based) from Sand Gun (12) Short '''Sand Cannon (27): '''Kiske turns his whole arm sand and gathers a ball of sand at the end of his hand.. He fires it out with the force of a cannon, the ball exploding sand out violently wherever it makes contact with something else. (DF formula based) from Sand Shotgun (20) Mid '''Jazz Sand (20): '''Kiske creates a wave of sand from his body that moves towards a target, which sand blasts whatever it hits, smoothing it out. The wave can be bent or curved slightly to hit a moving target, but is not homing. (DF formula based) from Suna Suna no mi (15)(8+7) Mid Sand Saw (12): Kiske turns his hand and wrist to sand that shakes back and forth at a decent speed. He then whips his arm at his opponent in a sanding motion. (Strength Based) from Suna Suna no mi (8) Melee Category:Bounty Hunter Traits '''Profession traits: Dazzling Performer Music(1 Trait): These entertainers are so skilled in their chosen field that they can use their performance skills to actually bring about changes in others. These entertainers gain special Technique Points that can only be used on their performance support techniques, of the amount of half their Will. Jack of All Trades (1 Trait): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains one additional Profession. This trait can only be taken twice. (Martial Artist) General Traits: Devil Fruit User (6): The player has received the Suna Suna no mi (the Sand Sand fruit) and has had their character to eat this fruit. Since this fruit is a rank X fruit, this fruit costs 6 traits. Fate of the Cunning (2): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Sandcastle: Kiske Creates a sandcastle barrier from his arm which protects either himself or another person from one attack, usable once per fight. (free trait) Items Brass Trombone: (2500 beli) A brass instrument that has one or zero valves on it, primarily changes notes via the slide that can go up to seven different positions. It is versatile and can have a mid to low range, similar to a voice in its uses sometimes. Brass Tuba: (2500 beli) A low brass instrument that has a minimum of three valves on it, Kiske opted for a rotary valve tuba with four valves. It primarily has a low range but can be played up to a mid range with a skilled user. Damnesia Guitar: '(3750 beli) A nice mahogany guitar with a little flair to it as per Kiske's personal preference. Has a set of metal strings as well as nylon. '''Asami Number: '(0 beli) The number for Kiske's girlfriend he keeps it with him in case of a worst case scenario and needs someone to call and break the news to her. He committed it to memory so keeping it around is a way to keep her memory with him. '2 Small Den-Den Mushi: '(100 beli) A small snail that is used as a phone, can only talk with other small snails on the same island as the user '1 Large Den-Den Mushi: '(1500 beli) A large snail used as a phone, can contact any other large snail but is not portable. Contact is not limited to the same island. 'Golden Tuba: '(15,000) A golden horn that may look familiar to some people. When blown, the horn removes the first layer of clothing on any female that can hear it. Of course, it may also provoke them into a horrible rage. Who knows? only works once per Arc 'Chrysalis Bobblehead: '''A bobblehead with a plaque that reads ☀The most beautiful women you may have ever laid eyes on and the hardest working actress on Glasswater. Believe me, this statue does not even begin to do her justice. Some say if she flirts with your boyfriend, and he doesn't break up with you, he'll be yours forever. '''Origard "Howling" Jackson Bobblehead: ' A bobblehead with a plaque that reads ☀The Police Chief of Glasswater and the best one there ever was. Strong, courageous, and eager to get the job down. Nothing will stand between him and doing his duty of keeping civilians safe and protected. '''Current Beli: 16,415 Transactions Category:Bounty Hunter Category:NPC